harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty VI - Animagia
Witam was serdecznie już w VI Wieczorze u Madame Rosmerty. Zbliża się koniec sierpnia, a ja mam niespodziankę w postaci wywiado-rozmowy ze znaną nam Animagią. Była pani Administrator, dobry duszek naszej społeczności... w sumie też jest jedną z Aniołów Michnara... Ale nie martwcie się jeśli nie kojarzycie Ani, to ją zaraz poznacie. Zapraszam. ;) BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłaś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Animagia: Cześć, również dziękuję ;) B.A.: GorgonsolaSW pyta się: Nick jest szczególny i odrobinę... niespotykany. Kryje się za nim jakaś historia? A.: Prawdę mówiąc, historia jest na pewno podobna do Waszych. Chcąc dokonać rejestracji musiałam coś wybrać, i ta nazwa wpadła mi do głowy :) Jest trochę tajemnicza, tak jak ja, i mam wrażenie, że do mnie pasuje :) B.A.: Na pewno, nasze nicki określają nas trochę. Na avatarze masz wróżkę, jest to twój "pierwotny" avek, czy ulegał z czasem pewnym zmianom? A.: Nigdy nie zmieniłam avka na stałe, i na pewno tego nie zrobię ;) Aczkolwiek dwa razy się zdarzyło na krótką chwilę. Pierwszy raz po Fan Arcie, kiedy tematem byli userzy - miałam na avatarze siebie zobrazowaną przez Monteza. A drugi raz zamieniłam się z Sensi na 1-go kwietnia, taki żarcik :D B.A.: Tak, pamiętny Bal Przebierańców. Jesteś użytkowniczką na HPW już od 2012 roku, czy to twoja pierwsza wikia? Czy przybyłaś do nas z innej? A.: Pierwsza :) Przybyłam na nią z zerową wiedzą odnośnie edytowania, ale z zapasem wiedzy na temat HP ;) Co ciekawe, zanim trafiłam na HPW, nie wiedziałam nawet, że jest coś takiego jak Wikia (tak, możecie się już śmiać ;) ). B.A.: Heh, ale tak prawdę mówiąc duża część osób, które są użytkownikami, nie wiedziały czym jest Wikia, więc nie ma się czego wstydzić. ;) Jak wyglądały twoje początki na HPW? A.: Skłamałabym, że na czytaniu artykułów ;) Od razu wzięłam się za poprawianie, bo niestety wtedy arty nie grzeszyły jakością. Jak spojrzę na to dzisiaj, wiele się poprawiło. Moje początki można też określić mianem "kombinowanie", bo jak już wspomniałam, wiedziałam niewiele, ale metodą prób i błędów i dzięki szperaniu w źródle - udawało się ;) B.A.: Tak, szperanie w trybie źródłowym bardzo pomaga, jak się chce czegoś nauczyć. Twoje zaangażowanie doprowadziło ciebie do pewnych funkcji. Gorgonzola się pyta: Kim byłaś, kiedy jeszcze ,,masowo" edytowałaś? Adminem, modem, biurokratą? A.: Po roku edytowania zostałam adminem, i jako admin też masowo edytowałam. Do dziś nie wiem, skąd brałam czas na tyle edycji miesięcznie, a nie miałam zmieniacza czasu! Chociaż patrząc na wyczyny niektórych dzisiaj, to moje nie były wybitne ;) B.A.: Hahha, nom, masz rację. Co ci sprawiało największą przyjemność w edytowaniu? A.: Zmiana stylu :P Jak większość wie, jestem jakościowcem, więc moje artykuły zazwyczaj pokazywały sedno w zwięzłych zdaniach ;) B.A.: Co można zauważyć po twoich artykułach z Artykułu Miesiąca. ;) Może opowiesz trochę o HPW, jaka była itp.? A.: Hmmm, na pewno w porównaniu do dzisiejszej była... pusta ;) Z edycjami może nie było tak najgorzej, ale co do społeczności... Cóż, czat świecił pustkami, co może wydawać się dziwne dla tych, co dołączyli jakoś niedawno. Nikt nie utrzymywał też ze sobą kontaktu, a wiadomości na tablicach (przepraszam: dyskusjach!) były takie oschłe :P Później powoli zaczęło się to zmieniać, ale jeszcze wówczas w życiu bym nie uwierzyła, że kontakty tak się rozwiną, że w ruch pójdą prywatne konta na FB albo adresy :P HPW była też inna pod względem wyglądu. Jak już wspomniałam, nie było wygodnych tablic, ale dyskusje, na których trzeba było się podpisywać ;) Już nie wspomnę o samym "wystroju"... Cóż, sporo się zmieniło, a ja i tak już za bardzo się rozpisałam ;) B.A.: Rozumiem. Ani, powiedz czy HPW jest jedyną wiką na której edytowałaś/edytujesz? A.: Jedyną to może nie, ale główną. Nie ma drugiej, na której miałabym podobny imponujący wynik ;) Swego czasu bardzo chciałam zająć się Stephen King Wiki, bo to aż boli, ze jest taka słaba, ale niestety, znowu wygrał czas, a właściwie jego brak :/ B.A.: Rozumiem, trochę szkoda. Ale tak prawdę mówiąc, nie wiadomo co przyniesie przyszłość ;) Dość o wiki, przejdźmy do samego HP. ;) Jakbyś miała możliwość uczyć się w Hogwarcie, w jakim domu byś była? A.: Nie wiem, nie jestem Tiarą Przydziału :P B.A.: Haha, celna odpowiedź. Nigdy sie nad tym nie zastanawiałaś? A.: Pewnie, że się zastanawiałam ;) Jakoś tak siedzi we mnie zakorzenione, że byłby to dom na G, ale czy na pewno? ;) B.A.: Hihi... Fajnie, kolejna gryfonka :) A co do różdżki, jaka ona by była? A.: Tutaj aby odpowiedzieć, musiałabym sięgnąć po ściągę ;) A tak na serio: różdżka sama wybiera sobie czarodzieja, pani Black :P B.A.: Wiem, ale jest sposób na ukazanie tobie chociaż tego, z jakiego drzewa ona by była. Jesteś ciekawa? A.: Pewnie :) B.A.: Hmm... twoim drzewem wegług kalendarza celtyckiego jest jodła. Sprawdźmy co na naszej wiki pisze na temat tego drzewa: Różdżka wykonana z jodły jest bardzo silna w rękach swojego prawowitego właściciela, ale traci moc niemal całkowicie przekazana innemu czarodziejowi. Najbardziej odpowiednie dla czarodziejów skupionych i o silnej woli. Różdżki te są znakomite do transmutacji. Czy pasuje? A.: O, mój artykuł! xD O tym skupieniu może i prawda, ale silna wola kończy się na pudełku ciasteczek :P B.A.: Haha. Każda z nas ma swoje małe ustępstwa. Ani, który z przedmotów wykładanych w Hogwarcie byłby twoim ulubionym? A.: Transmutacja właśnie - ciekawa dziedzina magii. Nie lubiłabym pewnie eliksirów - trochę brak mi cierpliwości i dokładności tam niezbędnych. B.A.: Hmm.. Transmutacja, ambitnie. Jaka byłaby twoja praca w świecie magii? A.: Akurat nad tym się nie zastanawiałam zbyt szczegółowo... Ale myślę, że mogłoby to być coś związane z prawem czarodziejów :) B.A.: Rozumiem. Twoją ulubioną postacią jest... A.: Zawsze lubiłam Minerwę, za jej dobre serce i wartości, którymi się kieruje, i to ją wymieniam, kiedy padnie takie pytanie, ale tak szczerze mówiąc, w tej serii jest tak wielu różnobarwnych bohaterów, że wskazanie tylko jednego jest bardzo trudnym zadaniem. B.A.: Rozumiem. Od kiedy ciebie pamiętam, zawsze miałaś różowy nick, czyżby to twój ulubiony kolor? A.: Tak :3 Bardzo mi się podoba, ale bez obaw - w mojej szafie nie króluje róż :P B.A.: Hihi... Pozwolisz, że teraz przejdziemy do pytań o Ani prawdziwą. Jakie masz hobby? A.: Ani prawdziwa lubi sobie poczytać, ale sama też popisać ;) Muzyka też nie jest mi obca, podobnie jak film, głównie grozy :P B.A.: Niewitka69 pyta:Na HP cieszysz sie dużym szacunkiem, a jaką osobą jesteś na codzień? Też tak pracowitą? Oraz jak spędzasz wolny czas? Co sprawia ci największą przyjemność? A.: Ojej, jestem odbierana jako osoba pracowita? :D Dziękuję Niewitko :P Wolny czas spędzam bardzo różnie, zależnie od nastroju i nawet pogody ;) Staram się jak najwięcej pisać, aby wreszcie skończyć to, co zaczęłam, chociaż ostatnio to trochę zaniedbałam :/ Poza tym to, co powyżej wymieniłam: słuchanie muzyki, czytanie, oglądanie czegoś fajnego :) B.A.: GorgonzolaSW pyta:Na tablicy widać, że lubisz czytać - jakich autorów najbardziej i jak lektura ostatnio zapadła ci w pamięć ? A.: To temat rzeka :D Uwielbiam literaturę grozy, także King, Masterton to moi idole. Uwielbiam też Johna Saula, mniej znanego pisarza, ale równie wybitnego moim zdaniem. Poza tym na pewno Zafon <3 "Cień wiatru" to chyba jedna z najlepszych książek, jakie czytałam. Ostatnio zaś przekonałam się do "Pieśni Lodu i Ognia" - właśnie jestem w trakcie czytania jej :) B.A.: Ciekawie. Czytasz głównie zagraniczne pozycje? A.: Zdecydowanie. Aż wstyd się przyznać, ale nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio sięgnęłam po coś polskiego :/ Czas to zmienić :) B.A.: Tak, książek jest bez liku. ;) Wspominałaś, że coś piszesz. Możesz uchylić rąbka tajemnicy? A.: Od dłuższego czasu pisze książkę, co nie jest specjalną tajemnicą ;) Ale fabuły wolałabym nie zdradzać, o niej wiedzą naprawdę nieliczni, i do momentu publikacji niech tak zostanie (hehe :P) B.A.: No, to pozostaje tylko nam czekać na publikację. Życzę powodzenia i mnóstwo weny. Trzymam kciuki. A.: Nie dziękuję ;) B.A.: Jakaś szczególna muzyka lub jej gatunek ma większy wpływ na twoje życie, czy raczej słuchasz wszystkiego po trochu? A.: Uwielbiam Hurts, Queen, Kygo <3 Ale nie oznacza to, że zamykam uszy przed innymi. Czasem coś mi się spodoba i tak trafia na playlistę :) B.A.: Rozumiem. Nie warto się zamykać w jednej niszy, jak ktoś kiedyś mi to powiedział. Wspomniałaś również o filmach, a szczególnie grozy. Masz jakieś ulubione tytuły? A.: Z horrorów lubię te o duchach i zjawiskach paranormalnych, a nie te pełne krwi ;) I dlatego polecam "Obecność", "Lights out", ale też klasykę - Ducha właśnie :P B.A.: Powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Czy chciałabyś coś dodać od siebie? A.: Jedynie podziękować za bardzo miłą rozmowę :) Już rok nieaktywna na HPW, duchem jestem ciągle z Wami (bójcie się :P) B.A.: Haha... Jesteś raczej takim dobrym duchem, co pocieszy jak trzeba, ale i zabierze głos, jeśli jest taka potrzeba. Czy chciałabyś kogoś pozdrowić? A.: Lista jest tak długa, że nie sposób wszystkich wymienić ;) Powiem więc inaczej: pozdrawiam wszystkich użytkowników HPW i innych wiki, zarówno tych, których miałam okazję poznać, jak i tych, którzy przybędą tu na długo po publikacji tego wywiadu i będą się zastanawiać, co to za dinozaur ich pozdrawia :P B.A.: Dziękujemy serdecznie. Czy denerwowałaś się przed rozmową? A.: Nie :) przecież to sama przyjemność ;) B.A.: Rozumiem i miło mi. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za udział w projekcie i poświęcenie bądź co bądź swojego wolnego czasu. :) A.: Dziękuję :) Rozmowa została zarejestrowana dnia 28.08.2016 w miły niedzielny wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Ani wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób przybliżyłam wam osobę Ani. Również chciałam podziękować: Ani za mile spędzony czas, Alice za pomoc w sprawdzeniu ewentualnych błędów, Gorgo i Tomkowi za zainteresowanie i podanie kilku pytań (bardzo mi tym pomogliście) oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Wrzesień 2016 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy *VI